1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnesium alloy producing negative potential, particularly to magnesium alloy that is used to produce negative potential in negative potential magnesium ion containers and reverse osmosis RO drinking water containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The filter device normally installed inside a drinking machine often uses a plastic container containing filtering materials to improve the quality or PH value of water, including anti-bacteria ceramics, calcium ion, bamboo coal, energy stones, infrared ray substances and alkaline ceramics, which are used to change the composition of ingredients and the PH value of water. But they lack the substances that produce negative potential in water, so they are unable to bring about other matters to change the water quality.